


fierce, wild, and colorful

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asking Out, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Jason Grace Lives, M/M, Microfic, PJO, Wordcount: 100, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Nico liked Jason, a lot.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Kudos: 23





	fierce, wild, and colorful

Nico liked Jason, a lot.

There was something special about him that drew the son of Hades in.

His golden hair, the ever wonderful smile on his face, those kind eyes.

It truly felt like he was walking on a pink, fluffy cloud on his way to heaven. Jason was everything to him. The feelings just grew, becoming more fierce and wild and colorful by each passing day.

So, in the end he decided to rip the bandaid off and ask him the question.

“Do you want to go on a date sometime?”

“Sure, sounds really fun! How about Friday?”


End file.
